Core C Data Management and Biostatistics This Core will be centered at Ain Shams University with support from staff at Washington University, The Data Management part of this core will provide a rigorous standard of data management in the project to improve data quality and to comply with NIH requirements such as 21 CFR part 11. DM capabilities will be built up with a new hardware infrastructure, expanded personnel, database software, and training. The project Biostatistician will work with other project scientists on protocol development and data analysis. We also have access to consultants with special expertise in complex statistical challenges in this project, such as mosquito sampling protocols, estimation of mosquito infection rates from PCR data, and effects of clustering in epidemiology studies. Core personnel will interact closely with scientists in both Projects (epidemiology in Project 1 and mathematical modeling in Project 2).